


Applequacks

by Taboop



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboop/pseuds/Taboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by this; http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136668639894/imagine-your-otp-one-day-in-the-garden-picking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applequacks

If you had told Rumarin a year ago that he would find himself standing before a tree bearing...avian shaped fruit, to be honest he would have believed you. No reason not to, really, but still...huh. Reality was certainly stranger than fiction, even still he almost couldn't find it within himself to be surprised. Maybe if it had been just one, one fluke of nature and chance, he would have more of a reaction, but no...an entire tree, an entire orchard. Far more amusing was the reaction of his pale bosmer companion to the grove, watching her move from plant to plant with a look that was a mixture of incredulity and wonder.   
"D'you think they're edible?" The silence had been peaceful, comforting even but there was only so much quiet observation that could be done before it transcended into the territory of creepy. The question brought Nieve's grey gaze back to him, one of the reddish fruits resting between her hands.  
"I'm not sure...but whoever owns this land likely doesn't have the luxury of growing something inedible...or..." She squinted at the item in her hands "I guess if someone had too much money and not enough sense...it seems like it'd be a waste of resources here, Skyrim isn't exactly known for being fertile" She shrugged, tossing up and catching the odd fruit. Throwing it up again turned out to be fruitless as it was snatched out of the air by her companion. "Give me that! Let me show you how a professional does it" 

She gave him a bemused smile, folding her arms and leaning back against one of the trees as the other elf gave the duckapple a few cursory tosses to get a feel for its weight. "No need to be so rough, you might bruise the poor thing"   
"My apologies, I'll be more considerate towards produce in the future" Gingerly patting the duck shaped fruit on the 'head', Rumarin noted the bosmer's rolled eyes and amused scoff before looking around for another fallen fruit, most of the ones that had met the ground were rotten and unusable. "Where'd you even get this one?"   
"I climbed, they aren't too high up. If you absolutely insist on torturing poor duck...apple whatever they are, should I show you how a professional does that?"   
He hadn't even seen her do that, but then again he had phased out a little and enjoyed the relatively okay weather and momentary peace. The sun had bothered to show its face today, however briefly that would last. "Do I detect sarcasm?" She'd been getting better as of late, opening up more and stuttering less, at least when addressing him. Nieve would still have times when someone set off some kind of silent alarm in her head and she would shakily press against him like a frightened dog. It took him a few incidents to piece together some kind of pattern. It was always a male, it was always someone who got too close or said something too suggestive. He never asked her why, it felt like it wasn't his place to.  
He tilted his head at her as she glanced away, red had begun to color the bridge of her nose where her mask did not cover her face, contrasting brightly with her icy complexion. "Well...I-I mean maybe" To her credit she recovered quickly "What if I did? Feeling intimidated?" Rumarin gave a bark of laughter, nearly dropping the duckapple he was holding. "Yeah, maybe a little, soon you won't even need me around anymore, my work here will be done" 

Nieve's mouth gave an odd twitch that may have been a half hearted attempt at a smile, but her eyes were now averted from him.   
"Perhaps I should just leave the jokes to you then" The words were quiet, almost as if she were wondering out loud. Oh, well, he hadn't quite meant it like that, but the words were still oddly heartwarming. Scratching the back of his head, the altmer gave a soft chuckle.  
"Heh, well I wouldn't say that, maybe there is room for more snarkasm-"  
"For what?" Her brow was raised now, the hybrid word throwing her off briefly.  
"Snarkasm, but you still have to remember who the king of bad jokes is"  
"I don't quite think I'd trust you with a kingdom-"  
"You shouldn't, you really should not but that is besides the point. I will fight you for this title, except that I won't because I really don't like pain . So it'd be more a battle of wits than an all out brawl" The two held each other's gaze evenly for a moment before devolving into laughter, the bosmer being the first to turn away with a snort.   
"Very well then 'your highness. I concede and the title is yours" Bowing her front half briefly in a mock bow. 

"Is someone out there?! Show yourself before I call the guard!" Apparently their laughter had been louder than intended, Nieve was quick to quiet herself and crouch back into the shadow of the trees, followed shortly by her companion. "Wait, wait!" The bosmer tilted her head as she watched the other elf scurry back and pick up the fruit that had been dropped in their retreat. He gave a shrug in reply to her questioning look, tucking the duckapple away into a pocket.   
"Might as well?" As the words left his mouth an arrow embedded itself into the ground next to them.

"I see you thieving assholes!"

"Shit! let's go let's go!"


End file.
